No Seré tuya Aunque eso me Salgo caro
by Tsuyuka
Summary: Holizzz! Yo aquí de nuevo despues de mucho tiempo! Lamento haberlos dejado a la espera... Es que luego del segundo capi quede algo traumada T.T Bueno, aqui les dejo la conti con Lemon Kikiperra/Naraku! Cap 3 UP! "Atte. Yo"
1. Lo que pasó ente él y yo, part 1

**_Holizzz a todos y todas!!! Traje otra invencion mia... Un tanto pervertida n///n!_**

**_Es un fic donde, en casi todos los capis, va a haber Lemon o Lime..._**

**_Es mi primer historia con Lemon... Y aunque planeo poner ese tipo de contenidos a mis otros fics, este es el primero en el que el primer cap. salga tal contenido..._**

**_Espero que les guste... Si soy muy explicita o me faltan detalles me avisan ^.^ !!!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el Cap. 1_**

* * *

**_No Seré Tuya... Aunque eso me Salga Caro... O Tal vez no Tanto ¬¬!_**

**Cap. 1: La explicación de Kagome.**

**_Parte 1: Recordando I._**

_"Un día soleado es; Hace mucho calor a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana... ¡Un momento!... No es de el Sol el calor que siento... ¡Es de Sesshoumaru!"-_ Piensa asombrada una joven de unos diecisiete años recién cumplidos; cabello negro azabache; ojos chocolates; tez rosa muy clarito; desuda cubierta desde las rodillas hasta la cintura pos una fina sábana de seda celeste blanquecina, y acostada, arriba de un cómodo y acolchonado futón del mismo color que la sábana, boca arriba y toda estirada (a lo largo)...

Y a su lado, dormido (en el décimo sueño mas o menos), el imponente Youkai recientemente nombrado... Sesshoumaru...

Él también estaba desnudo, tapado, desde un poco más arriba de las rodillas hasta la cadera, con la misma sábana que la muchacha a su lado.

Parecía estar dormido profundamente, apoyado en su costado derecho; abrazando, con su brazo derecho, a su compañera por debajo de la cintura; y con el izquierdo por arriba; encerrándola en un abrazo.

Apoyando su cabeza, con su larga y sedosa melena plateada, en su hombro derecho (el de la joven).

Sus largas y torneadas piernas rozando las largas y finas de la muchacha.

_"Ya recuerdo…"-_ Pensó habiendo recordado todo lo de la noche anterior…

**XXX FlashBack XXX**

Estaban ambos en un bosque, todo en penumbras, ya que era de noche.

Él tenía todo su ahori cubierto de sangre y también, parte del hakama.

Su cabello plateado bailaba al compás del viento…

Sus ojos dorados, profundos y cálidos la miraban fijamente, como queriendo decir algo que no puede con palabras… "¿Te encuentras bien?", eso quería decirle.

**-Me encuentro bien. Gracias Sesshoumaru-** dijo ella.

La joven estaba sentada, probablemente por el cansancio, a su lado; tenía la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos…

Vestía unas ropas extraña, para todos los seres de esa época; una musculosa con un prolongado escote en U que dejaba ver bastante sus pechos, de color violeta con estampado de Kitty Molly; una pollera de tablas en escalera (atrás más larga y adelante mas corta), que el lado mas corto le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de color negro; Y un par de zapatos, tipo villarminas, también de color violeta, igual a la musculosa.

Su cabello también danzaba al ritmo de la brisa fresca que corría por allí.

**-¿Vendrás conmigo, o esperarás al hanyou?-** Ya no lo insultaba delante de ella, pero no por eso lo trataba bien.

**-Iré contigo, no planeo verle la cara después de lo que hizo-** Contestó molesta, no por la pregunta de su compañero, sino que el recordar lo que le hizo Inuyasha la ponía furiosa**.-¿A dónde iremos?-** preguntó curiosa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, fallando al instante y dejando salir un pequeño y silencioso quejido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las sensibles orejas del Inu-Youkai lo escuchara.

**-Quédate quieta-** Parecía una orden, pero ella sabía que no era muy bueno para expresarse, y que tantos años hablando y tratando a otros seres como sabandijas, le habían dejado ese tono autoritario.

**-¿Qué haces Sesshoumaru…? ¡Haaa!-** pegó un pequeño gritito cuando sintió como el hombre la cargaba rápidamente en pose nupcial y comenzaba a correr aumentando cada vez más su velocidad; luego empezaba a dar saltos que se iban alargando tanto, que parecía que volaba.

**-Tu tobillo está lastimado, si te esfuerzas podrías empeorarlo… Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, vamos a una pequeña cabaña cerca de aquí-** advirtió serio, y contesto tranquilo.

**-Sesshoumaru, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** interrogó para pedir permiso, no quería faltarle el respeto.

**-Ya la hiciste-** respondió con una sonrisa de burla, visible pero pequeña.

**-¿Ha?, pero no es justo, yo te pregunté por respeto ¿Y tu te burlas?-** dijo divertida haciéndose la ofendida con puchero y todo.

**-Jajaja…- Rió bajo, pero con ganas-** Como me encanta cuando haces eso- afirmó divertido.

**-No me respondió Su Grandísimo Lord de las Tierras de la Burla hacia seres Inferiores.-** dijo burlonamente, claramente queriendo desafiarlo.

**-Con que esas te traes ¿He?-** su sonrisa era entre burlona y maliciosa, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.-** Llegamos-**

**-¿Pequeña? –** dijo riéndose- **Esta "pequeña" cabaña tiene el tamaño de mi casa-** estaba asombrada; Si el joven Inu a su lado definía a esta cabaña como "pequeña"… ¿Cómo sería su castillo al cuál define como "enorme"?.

**-¿De veras?-** mientras ingresaba a la estancia con ella en brazos**.- Que frio hace aquí dentro, iré por leños, tu quédate aquí.-** ordenó con voz suave mientras apoyaba a "su carga" arriba de un futón celeste blanquecino.

**-Si-** se limitó a contestar, mientras observaba como el demonio salía afuera.

No hizo caso a su orden… en vez de eso decidió pararse e ir a caminar para recorrer la "pequeña" cabaña… Como la hacía reír aquello.

Anduvo de acá para allá, de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa…

Estaba regresando al punto de partida, tal vez, si tenia suerte, Sesshoumaru no se daría cuenta que estuvo caminando si la encontraba donde la dejó… Pero no todo sale como uno quiere…

Iba caminando cuando sintió, muy de repente, una presencia demoniaca muy conocida para ella e intentó apresurar el paso, pero resbaló con una madera medio salida que estaba cerca del futón.

_-"Rayos esto me va a doler"-_ Pensó poniendo sus brazos delante de su ara para no golpeársela con la caída, pero no calló**.-¿He? ¿Pero que…?-** no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el ser que la sujetaba por la cintura con sus dos brazos desde atrás.

**-No deberías de haberme desobedecido –** Espetó con voz molesta, pero divertido; la levantó y recostó en el futón.

**-No podía permanecer como una planta… Es aburrido y monótono-** dijo con cara de pobrecita**- Igual que tu-** dijo con esta cara: ¬¬.

**-Haaaa… Con que eso crees ¿He?-** dijo con su cara maliciosa pero divertida.- **Pues ahora veras lo aburrido y monótono que soy-** Dijo con aire superior, como si estuviera por castigar a alguien que oso desafiarlo.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la joven de cabello azabache que estaba debajo de su cuerpo fornido y esbelto.

Ella estaba que casi lloraba de la risa… Pero de repente sintió que Sesshoumaru dejaba de torturarla.

Decidió por abrir sus ojos lagrimosos, ya que de tanto reír se le había escapado unas cuantas lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento; Y lo vio, vio esos ojos ámbares tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a los de su medio hermano; Que la miraban expectantes pero tiernamente… _"Como si estuviera…"_

Y no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que sintió unos labios cálidos, húmedos y finos rozar los suyos, como pidiéndole permiso para pasar a la siguiente etapa…

Y ella no lo dudó ni dos segundos y se abalanzó sobre él, no le importaba si la rechazaba ni nada, solo quería sentir eso labios, que le producían una extraña sensación, sobre los suyos… Nada más.

Sesshoumaru, por otra parte, no se esperó tal reacción, y terminó tumbado en el futón boca arriba con ella encima.

Pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, sino que fue al revés, ya que "atacó" con mas pasión y desenfreno…

Ya no importaba la moral y el respeto; Él la había deseado durante mucho tiempo… Y ella, sin saberlo, lo había deseado a él…

Y lo mejor era que nadie los podía interrumpir…

Ambos sentían como la temperatura aumentaba; No tenían la certeza de que si el cuarto era el que se calentaba gracias ala pequeña fogata, o eran sus cuerpos a causa del ritmo desenfrenado al que iba su corazón, que parecía aumentar a medida que pasaban los segundos…

Pronto no les fue suficiente el poseer los labios y boca del otro, y desearon ir más allá…

Aprovechando eso, Sesshoumaru de un movimiento quedo encima de la joven…

Él abandonó su boca y fue bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello; Se deslizó por este hasta llegar a su clavícula, la cuál lamió de lado a lado…

Quiso seguir bajando, pero sintió que algo le estorbaba; El ropaje raro de la chica no le favorecía en nada, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo quitárselo…

Por suerte ella se dio cuenta de esto y se quitó su musculosa, pero el Youkai seguía molesto, ahora era el bracier el que le molestaba; Y antes de que ella se lo pudiera quitar, él lo rompió con una de sus garras…

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo estaaaaaaa…-** Pero antes de poder terminar con su queja sintió como Sesshoumaru le proporcionaba un placer muy grande con los masajes que le daba con su mano izquierda en su seno izquierdo, y con las lamidas mordiscos y succiones en el derecho con su boca (obvio no?)…

Ella nunca había experimentado nada así, nunca, y agradecía a Dios que fuera él el que le hiciera sentir todo aquello.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru solo se concentraba en darle placer, masajeando con su mano y bosa, ahora al revés (donde estaba su mano, esta la boca y donde estaba la boca esta la mano); Solo le importaba escuchar gemir de placer a su, próximamente, hembra.

Y de vez en cuando dar un gemido ronco y grave.

Pronto el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se "aburrió" de los pechos de la mujer y le arrancó de un solo y rápido tirón la pollera; Pero, para su desgracia, parte de la tela quedo prendida a sus garras.

Ella aprovechó su distracción y lo empujó para apartarlo de encima suyo y asi poder quitarse las molesta sandalias que llevaba puestas todo el día y antes de que él se quejara ella se tumbó arriba suyo y le comenzó a besar el cuello lenta y juguetonamente…

Y decidió que era hora de ir descendiendo, pero le molestaba su ahori, así que sin mas preámbulos se lo quito.

Comenzó a acariciarlo, besarlo y lamerlo; Era perfecto… Simplemente era perfecto; su tez blanca, sus músculos formados y bien marcados, aunque no exageradamente… El calor que emanaba… Todo en él era tan, tan perfecto, y es que no encontraba otra palabra para escribirlo…

Él estaba tan excitado que sentía como su miembro se endurecía y "cobraba vida"…

No aguantaba tal castigo, el sentir sus frágiles manos acariciando todo su pecho y sentir su boca húmeda apoyarse en él lo volvía loco…

Se dio vuelta y quedo sobre ella nuevamente, quien no dijo nada; Podía sentir el olor a excitación que desprendía esa mujer, lo metía en un trance del cual no podía escapar…

Finalmente le quitó sus braguitas de color blanco, claro que estás, como la pollera, no se salvaron y terminaron rotas a la mitad…

La joven ya sabía que vendría luego, y a pesar de estar asustada, ya que era virgen y no tenía experiencia, no daría marcha atrás…

Pero en su cara detonó un deje de sorpresa cuando vió como Sesshoumaru bajaba su cabeza hasta su sexo y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a ella; Y dio un respingo al sentir a su húmeda y fría lengua hacer contacto con su, ya llena de fluidos, intimidad…

No podía hacer nada mas que gemir y gemir; y sentía como si su vida se fuera en ello, porque entre gemido y gemido no alcanzaba a tomar suficiente aire…

Mientras él disfrutaba de la "canción" que ella le dedicaba en recompensa a su buen "desempeño laboral", y eso lo excitaba más, si es que eso fuera posible…

No aguantó, sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en feroces pero placenteros espasmos causados por su primer orgasmo… se sentía tan maravilloso, no sabía que él podía causar "eso" en ella…

Él por su parte estaba a estallar de excitación y decidió que ya era tiempo de dejarse de rodeos y le dijo a una, todavía agitada, joven del futuro**:- ¿Estás segura de esto?, yo puedo esperar por ti si no sientes estar lo suficientemente preparada-.**

**-No, estoy segura de lo que hago-** Pausó un momento para tomar aire y siguió**- Porque te amo-**

Y tanto para él como para ella fue suficiente razón para proseguir…

Se quitó su hakama, desatando primero el listón, y se posicionó entre las piernas, previamente segundos antes abiertas por él mismo, de la muchacha.

**-Seré cuidadoso, no tienes que temer, no quiero dañarte… pero debo advertirte que la primera vez duele-** Sentenció a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza a manera de dar a conocer que comprendió.

Acercó más su cadera a la de la chica y posicionó su, ya bastante erecto, miembro en la entrada vaginal "mojada" de ella.

El pavor la cubrió por momentos, pero guardó la calma al recordar sus palabras…

Y comenzó a penetrarla…

Continuará…

**_Qué les pareció??? Bueno, malo, pésimo, exelente (esa la descarto)... Bueno, les agradeceria si me dejan un review y me dicen si les gusto o no y que le falta !!! ^.^_**

**_Nos leemos luego . !!!_**

**_Saludos... Atte._**

**_Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1._**


	2. Lo que pasó entre él y yo, part 2

**_No seré Tuya... Aunque eso me Salga Caro... O tal vez no Tanto ¬¬!_**

**Capitulo 1: La Explicación de Kagome.**

**_Parte 2: Recordando II._**

Y comenzó a penetrarla...

Iba muy lento y era muy cuidadoso, sabía de ante mano que ella no poseía experiencia en "eso" y no quería que su primera vez fuera "inolvidable" (N/A: espero que se entiendan las comillas, sino me lo dicen y yo les explico n.n).

Sentía como el cuerpo tan frágil de ella se tensaba cada vez más a medida que él avanzaba, y no e que estuviera muy adentro... ¡Siquiera había llegado a la barrera!...

**-Si no te relajas y te sigues tensando pensaré que no estás lista y...-**Pero no pudo finalizar su oración.

**- ¡Nooo! ¡Yo si estoy lista!...-**Lo interrumpió gritando fuertemente, pero respiraba tan aceleradamente que no podía seguir; se tranquilizó y prosiguió **-Es que temo que duela mucho...(u///u) Tu sabes... (o///o) Eso...-** Dijo como un tomate mientras miraba la "casi unión".

**-Tampoco es para tanto (¬¬), tan solo duele un poquito al principio cuando rompo la barrera; Luego, todo se vuelve placer-** Dijo con cara maliciosa.

**-Lo intentaré, pero no arranques hasta que yo lo diga... ¿Si? (ó.ò) -** Dijo poniendo cara de perrito muerto.

**-Si -** Fue su única respuesta, pues estaba tan "encendido" que ya le dolía su "Camarada de Armas". De lo palpitante que estaba parecía que iba a explotar.

**-Bien-** Dijo ella; cerró sus ojos y, respirando profundamente, contó lento hasta 10.

Poco a poco iba sintiendo como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba, y entonces dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados**.- sigue-**

Creyó que, por la cara de la muchacha, que su voz sonaría algo así como asustada; pero se equivocó, porque su "Sigue" sonó tan sensual, que lo poco que se había calmado su "Herramienta" le duró un suspiro.

**- Solo relájate-** Imploró por enésima vez antes de continuar nuevamente.

_-"Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila..."-_ Se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su mente...

_- "Despacio, despacio, despacio..."-_ se repetía él en su mente...

Entonces llegó, después de diez segundos, a la tan ansiada "prueba virginal".

Y pudo sentir como ella se tensaba al sentir una punzada "adentro", a la altura de su vientre.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada... ella seguía tensa y él sin saber que rayos hacer hasta que...

**- Lo tengo...-** A penas susurró y entonces quitó sus manos de su miembro y de la pierna derecha de ella y las posó a los costados de sus caderas (las de ella).

Comenzó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa los costados de la joven. Eso hacía que se destensara.

Él viendo que su plan de contingencia surtía efecto comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente.

La respiración de ella se aceleraba, resulta que las caricias del poderoso Youkai le regalaba la excitaba cada vez mas; Era tanta su excitación, que no sintió cuando Sesshoumaru atravesó su barrera y la penetró hasta el fondo.

Paró sus caricias y la miró al rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolatosos que, hacía segundos atrás, estaban cerrados.

**-¿Q-Que pa-pa-sa**?- Su voz no era muy alta y hablaba entrecortadamente.

**-¿No te das cuenta**?- Dijo serio pero con un dejo de burla **- Ya eres toda una mujer -** Y la miró con una sonrisa de: "_Sí, fui yo; Yo te hice una mujer, mi mujer te hice"._ (N/A: Con risita de superioridad y todo).

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; Ahora, más tranquila, podía sentirlo... Estaba completamente dentro... **- ¿Por qué no sentí nada?- **Recordando las palabras de su, ahora, "hombre".

"_Seré cuidadoso, no tienes que temer, no quiero dañarte... Pero debo advertirte que la primera vez duele"_

**- Estabas tan excitada, que tus sentidos se nublaron- **Y se acercó a su rostro -** Pero, basta de charla - **Y la besó con extremo salvajismo pero sin dañarla mientras, lentamente, empezaba a entrar y salir del estrecho, húmedo, largo y muy cómodo "túnel".

**- ¡Haaa!- **Gemía entre beso y beso la, desde momentos antes, mujer.

**- Haa...- **Se le escapaba, muy de vez en cuando, un ronco gemido; Aunque la mayoría de las veces parecían suspiros.

Con una de sus manos se dedicaba a sostener a ella por la cadera; con la otra, recorría todo su costada izquierdo: Desde su cabeza hasta sus muslos.

Por otro lado, ella se dedicaba a utilizar sus torpes y mojadas manos, a causa de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, a acariciar el húmedo, sedoso y bien formado "lomo" de Sesshoumaru.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas no les daban tiempo de hablar, apenas si podían gemir; El ritmo, ya parejo, de ambos era rápido, como si pidieran más y más y el otro comprendiera, y así el "baile" se hiciera cada vez más frenético.

La piel de ambos se humedecía poco a poco, y era tanto el sudor que mojaba el futón. El agua de sus cuerpos emergía cada vez con más rapidez, y daba un brillo y una sensación de calor agobiador.

el cuarto don de se encontraban ya ni aire fresco tenía; el ambiente se volvía más y más denso...

La fogata había "muerto", la única luz que alumbraba sus cuerpos llenos de lujuria y pasión provenía de la gran y redonda luna.

Sentí sus cuerpos hervir, y como su sangre fluía incesantemente por todo su organismo.

Ella, habiendo experimentado un orgasmo antes, pudo reconocer muy bien la presión en su vientre. Ya no aguantaría mucho...

Quiso abrir la boca para comunicarle lo cerca que estaba del final a su hombre, pero en cuanto lo hizo, él se apoderó nuevamente de su boca en un beso dulce y amoroso, que le hizo comprender que ya lo sabía y que él tampoco aguantaría mucho tiempo...

Los espasmos sumamente placenteros recorrieron todo el ser de ambos al mismo tiempo llegando así al clímax; Ella estaba muy cansada pero complacida; y él no se sentía muy diferente a ella...

Cansado, rendido y aún dentro de su mujer, el Gran Lord de las Tierras de la Burla Hacia los Seres Inferiores, según ella, apoyó todo su peso en sus antebrazos (del codo a las manos) situados a ambos lados de el "maravilloso ser!, según él, que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban "fundidos", sus cabellos se mezclaban entre ellos entrelazándose mientras se adherían (pegaban) a sus cuerpos bañados en la transpiración de los dos.

La respiración del Youkai se restableció a su ritmo normal antes que la de la humana; decidió que era hora de salir del "túnel del placer".

Cuidadosamente sacó a su "Camarada de Armas" del interior de la Ningen (humana); Ella lo miraba tratando de saber que haría ahora.

**- Morderé tu cuello y te marcaré como mi mujer, dolerá un poco- **Y se aproximó al pié del cuello (N/A: donde muerden los vampiros), y ella habló con un tono feliz y burlón, pero con una gran sonrisa.

**- Espero que duela tanto como lo otro, ¡Jajajajaja!- **Rió con ganas; se sentía extrañamente alegre...

**- Yo también; Y aunque no me gusta ser pesimista, debo informarte que sí dolerá- **Sentenció totalmente serio, quería demostrarle que no era broma.

**- Está bien- **Dijo igual de seria.

Todo estaba decidido, terminó de acortar la distancia y... ¡Chick!, se oyó el sonido de como clavaba sus caninos, largos y filosos. en su delicada y tersa piel (N/A: Vaya efecto de sonido el mío jaja n.n!!!)

**- ¡Ha**!- Chilló y a modo de queja por el dolor, e hizo presión en la espalda del Inu (perro) mientras lo encerraba en un fuerte abrazo; Pudiendo así, sentir toda su piel mojada y su, larga, lacia, sedosa y plateada cabellera pegada al atlético cuerpo; al igual que el suyo...

estuvo un buen momento en esa posición la pareja, hasta que él abandonó su cuello luego de haber lamido la sangre. Con su saliva cicatrizaría mucho más rápido...

**- Ahora es tu turno, debes marcarme como tuyo**- dijo y tiró su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo dejando el lado derecho de su cuello al descubierto**.- Así verás que te seré fiel- **sentenció seguro, a sabiendas de que ese acto le costaría su "libertinaje".

**-¡Pero yo no tengo largos y filosos colmillos!- **Dijo toda ruborizada por la pena y frustración.

**-No necesitas colmillos, muerde fuertemente y haz que sangre...- **Paró mientras hacía señas para que ella se acerque a su cuello -** Cuando sangre, traga tres tragos a boca llena y listo-** Explicó aguantándose la risa por la anterior queja de su mujer.

**- Pero, no puedo hacerte daño- **Decía con los ojitos llorosos (Ó.Ò).

**- Imagina que debes morderme para salvar a ese híbrido- **Dijo haciendo referencia a Inuyasha.

**- Vas a lograr que me aleje de ti... ¡Jajajajaja!-** Rio con mucha mas ganas que antes y seguida por él. **- Voy a pensar que debo morderte para... Para... Umm...- **Pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que **- ¡ya se!- **Exclamó al ocurrírsele algo.** -¡Para que me ames! - **Y abriendo lo más que pudo su boca se aproximó rápidamente al cuello y mordió aplicando toda su fuerza; hecho que logró romper la gruesa piel de Sesshoumaru; Quién apretó sus dientes al sentir el "golpe".

El líquido vital y carmín del demonio perro comenzaba a salir, y ella lo comenzó a beber, como dijo Sesshoumaru, tres tragos a boca llena.

Luego separó la boca del cuello y lamió la herida que empezó a cicatrizar a una velocidad sorprendente

**- Dulce- **Murmuró inconscientemente la joven mujer.

**- No más que la tuya- **Apeló el Lord.

**-...- **( o///o)**-**_ "¡Qué vergüenza!"- _Pensó mientras se ruborizaba como un tomate.

Pero de pronto se sintió mareada y muy cansada, que no pudo sostenerse y se apoyó en el cáldo pecho de su amado.

**- Fueron muchas cosas juntas, debes descansar para poder mañana seguir nuestra marcha- **Dijo de lo más sereno.

**- Si- **Dijo y se recostó sobre el torso de él _-"Nuestro, fue lo que dijo"- _Y se quedó dormida con se pensamiento, y una sonrisa de paz, en los brazos del hombre que ama.

**- Gracias... Y no necesitas que de la mordida dependa el que yo te ame... Porque te amo desde hace tiempo, Kagome- **y se durmió junto con su amada mujer...

Mañana sería un largo día de sorpresas...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Este capi lo dedico a todas y todos los que lo leyeron y se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review!!! **

**Espero les haya gustado la conti y que esta vez sean mas personas las que me dejen sus comentarios... **

**T.T No saben la cantidad de neuronas que se queman en este fic T.T**

**Bueno, sin más, me retiro... Atte.**

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**


	3. Camino a la aldea de Kaede, part 1

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que me quedé sin PC, y cuando la tube me quedé sin Internet. Aún sigo sin Internet, pero estoy hospitalizada, por lo que no puedo usar mucho la laptop de mi madre...**

**Espero no haya sido mucha molestia la tardanza, y les agradezco a todos aquellos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Review... Sin más les dejo el capi.**

**_No seré tuya, aunque eso me salga caro… O tal vez no tanto._**

**Capítulo 2: Camino a la aldea de Kaede-baba.**

Parte1: Partida… Vigilados.

Luego de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior le vino la modorra y volvió a dormirse…

_________________________________________________

Podía sentir la brisa matutina, fresca y revitalizante.

Podía oír las aves cantar, su canto era alegre y energético.

Podía sentir el suave tacto de la sábana de seda sobre s desnudo cuerpo.

Lo que no podía sentir era la calidez del masculino cuerpo, hace unas cuantas horas, se encontraba a su lado.

Algo no andaba bien, si él no estaba a su lado, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó como si estuviera asustada, en el instante que lo hizo un agudo dolor sintió en su vientre, pero se fue. Miró a todas las direcciones, pero él no se encontraba allí.

Observó una vez más atentamente, y pudo divisar en una de las esquinas la rota armadura, o lo que quedaba de ella; la estola, manchada con barro y sangre; las dos espadas, Tokijin y Colmillo Sagrado; y la espada de Inuyasha, Colmillo de Acero.

Encontrar esos objetos la tranquilizó. Al menos ahora sabía que no la había abandonado a su suerte…

-Pero, ¿A dónde fuiste Sesshoumaru? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Veo que ya despertó Kagome-sama, Lady de las Tierras de Burla Hacia Seres Inferiores –Dijo con tono frío un hombre tras ella, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en los hombros de ella.

-¿Cómo osas usar las frases de tu señora en su contra? –Dijo falsamente molesta, mientras se daba la vuelta, sintiendo un leve pinchazo, y quedando frente a frente -. Ahora tendré que castigarte –Esta vez usaba un tono sumamente sensual.

Lo tumbó en el futón, pero cuando se iba a recostar sobre él para castigarlo él habló.

-No deberías intentar esforzarte- Su tono y rostro eran gélidos, aunque su mirada mostraba preocupación. Pero cuando vio su mirada de "Yo hago lo que quiero" agregó -. Haz lo que quieras, era solo una advertencia.

-¿Por qué? –y se comenzó a inclinar hacia él para acercarse a su rostro cuando -. ¡Haaa! –gritó de dolor mientras rodeaba su vientre con ambos brazos y se inclinaba aún más, causándose más dolor.

-Deja de hacer eso torpe –y con sus fuertes brazos la enderezó, haciendo que se sentara de nueva y la puntada se fuera.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Dijo con sus perlas chocolates llenas de lágrimas a punto de rebalsar.

-Si usamos la lógica y lo analizamos era obvio que dolería hoy –dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amada entre las suyas y la acariciaba.

-¿A ver, cuál es tu lógica explicación? –El dolor la había puesto de muy mal humor, y el que su amado supiese lo qe pasaría lo hacía empeorar.

-Bien, analicemos: La batalla, las penurias que pasaste, otra batalla, el cansancio, el que hicimos el amor, y el ritual… -Explicó tranquilamente. Aunque debía aclarar aún más su punto porque la cara de "No entiendo un poroto" de su Lady le decía que era pura ciencia de lo que hablaba -. Quiero decir que es algo común, más allá de todo lo que te pasó, el que te duela el vientre y _esa_ zona, ya que nunca _recibiste_ a nadie-

-Haaa… Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, así te hubieras ahorrado tanto palabrerío, ya que yo sé muy bien que no te agrada hablar tanto –dijo inocentemente con una espléndida sonrisa.

-"Va a ser un largo camino" –pensó como dando a entender que ella era un caso perdido, nunca dejaría de hablar.

-Sesshoumaru, disculpa… -dijo de la nada, dejando desconcertado el Taiyoukai.

-¿Qué lamentas? –preguntó yendo al gano, había algo en esa disculpa que le hacía estremecer.

-Yo me enojé contigo y no tuve razón para hacerlo, lo lamento –su rostro, de felicidad pasó a uno de suma culpa.

La abrazó contra él, no había nada que disculpar, por lo tanto nada que decir ni mencionar.

Solo, en ese instante, al verla de ese modo, deseó tenerla en sus brazos, contar su pecho, sintiendo su aroma y la calidez de su ser.

-Será mejor que te vistas –dijo mientras le entregaba unas prendas.

-Gracias –Las estiró y pudo ver que se trataba de un hermoso kimono. Negro con rozas rojas bordadas en el lado izquierdo del cuello, igual que el de Sesshoumaru, en los anchos bordes blancos de las mangas, y de la cintura para abajo.

No había notado que su pareja lo tubo en la mano derecha todo el tiempo, y que solo lo soltó cuando la sentó.

Enseguida una sonrisa maravillosa apareció en su cara, Sesshoumaru al ver que su mujer estaba tan entusiasmada se felicitó internamente al ver que tenía un buen gusto para la ropa femenina.

Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru para agradecerle nuevamente y notó que él la miraba intensamente. Se miró a si misma y notó en el estado en el que estaba y se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras intentaba, inútilmente, cubrirse con su nueva vestimenta.

-Jmjmjm –Rió para adentro el demonio; adoraba a aqulla humana que le pertenecía y a quien pertenecía, lo volvía extrañamente loco: su compañía, su cuerpo, su feroz carácter, su inocente sonrisa, su manera de irritarlo, como se ruborizaba, todo.

Kagome se volteó, quedando espaldas a él y comenzó a vestirse; Primero aquella básica, fina y sedosa tela transparente que parecía una bata; luego la parte de abajo del kimono, la pollera larga, que iba desde la cintura hasta los tobillos, de tablas para permitirle movimiento; luego la parte de arriba, un ahori hasta la cadera; por último el obi rojo con listón blanco.

La vestimenta le quedaba un poquito larga, pero apenas se notaba.

-Te ves bellísima –Solo eso dijo.

Realmente era muy raro que hablase de más, y aun mucho más raro era que la adulase.

El comentario de él fue con su estado gélido de siempre, pero su voz había sonado algo dulce… o eso le pareció. Debía estar alucinando.

Pero por más que alucinara o no, eso era suficiente para que un rosado apareciera en su claras mejillas.

-Gracias –Estaba algo avergonzada; había notado la forma lasciva en que él la observaba y no le desagradaba para nada lo que, suponía, pasaba por la cabeza del hambre… Era verdaderamente vergonzoso, al menos para ella.

-Es mejor que partamos hacia el este, allí se encuentran Rin y Jaken –Ordenó sabiendo que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ir a por ellos.

Antes de salir se dirigió a una de las esquinas para tomar su sucia estola y colocársela en su hombro derecho, y colocar las tres espadas en su amarillo y azul obi.

-¿No tomarás tu armadura? –Preguntó al ver que salía de la "pequeña" cabaña, dejando atrás aquella parte tan común en su vestuario.

-No, de nada me sirve una armadura rota –dijo indiferente, tal vez pensando en otra cosa. Solo se limitó a pararse en la entrada a esperar a su esposa que estaba recogiendo sus extrañas ropas -.Y esas también lo están, y aunque no lo estuvieran no te servirían –le dijo serio y frío.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón – se paró mientras arrojaba desordenadamente las prendas hacia otro lado y caminaba rápidamente a donde su esposo la esperaba acompañantes están en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ¿Verdad? –temía que su respuesta fuera positiva, eso significaría solo una cosa…

-Ahí fue donde el kitsune me dijo que estaría –afirmó él muy tranquilo, sin percatarse del temor de ella.

-"Eso solo significa una sola cosa… Nos encontraremos con Inuysha" –pesó preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar. Pero de algo estaba segura: Si el hanyou los intentara atacar o agredir, no importa que no fuera a ella, pero si le hacía algo a su queridísimo señor Ssshoumaru, ella misma lo mataría.

Ambos comenzaron con el largo viaje; primero, porlo que ella sabía, irían en busca de los compañeros de él, luego no tenía ni idea de lo que harían.

Apenas habían comenzado y Sesshoumaru la había cargado nupcialmente; "No debes ni puedes esforzarte", fue su excusa perfecta.

Por un lado era cierto, ella no debía hacer esfuerzo alguno ya que sus músculos y uno de sus órganos sexuales necesitaban más reposo… Pero por el otro lado, era el pretexto perfecto para cargarla y tenerla cerca de sí.

Ella intentó bajarse con la frasecita de "No, me siento bien, yo puedo", pero él repetía siempre lo mismo: "No debes ni puedes esforzarte", parecía un CD rayado que repetía y repetía lo mismo…

Aunque la verdad era que no le gustaba ser un peso para nadie, y menos para un Taiyoukai poderoso y que no debería amarla, por el hecho de ser humana.

Por otro lado le gustaba, no, le encantaba estar cerca del demonio que amaba con todo su corazón, y por esa razón no quería bajarse… Y no lo haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viajaron durante horas en pleno silencio.

Ella estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Sesshoumaru; mientras que el recién nombrado caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo, sin importarle mucho la presencia de un ser que los seguía desde hace un buen rato…

En otro lugar, bastante lejos de la extraña pareja, se encontraba un campo de energía, que ocultaba el castillo de un malvado ser.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estarás esos renacuajos? –preguntó una voz en la obscuridad total –Ese bastardo de Inuyasha, aún sin su espada, pudo salir victorioso. Va, si a eso se le puede llamar victoria –hace una pequeña pausa –Por otro lado está el Señor Sesshoumaru, que peleó contra mí, y en vez de intentar acabar con el bebé que tiene mi corazón, se llevó a Kagome –de pronto, en medio de las penumbras aparece la figura del malvado hanyou sentado en su trono –"¿Qué habrá hacho con ella?" –pensó sin imaginar lo ocurrido.

-Buen día Naraku –aparece una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, al igual que sus ojos, en bata –Parece que hoy tampoco saldrá el Sol –dice mirando por un gran ventanal el cielo.

-Parece que me estás tomando cariño –afirmó él.

-Sabes que siempre te lo tuve. Tal vez pudiste haber sido un poco un poco más considerado… Aún, luego de dos días, me duele –dice algo enojada.

-Puede ser Kikyou, pero no me vengas a decir que no te gustó –su cínica sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Ella solo sonríe satisfecha y se va, recordando lo que pasó hacía dos días atrás.

***Flashback***

-

Ahora que te devolví a la vida, con un cuerpo humano de verdad, eres mía –Sentenció el hanyou de ojos escarlatas y cabellos negros.

-Siempre lo fui, lo soy y lo seré, Naraku –dice seductoramente mientras pasa las manos y luego las apoya en el pecho de aquel malévolo ser, lo besa apasionadamente.

Él corresponde con salvajismo, hiriendo el labio inferior de la miko, quien no se queja.

Mientras ambos se debaten en un salvaje duelo de besos, él la aprisiona contra una fría y húmeda pared.

Comienza a quitarle su blanco ahori y de un tajo le saca la venda que cubre su pecho y abdomen.

Desciende su boca hasta sus pechos, por el camino deja un sendero de chupones y lamidas que excitan y hacen gemir a la ex muerta.

Succiona y muerde sus pezones, provocando que sangren, pero ella no se queja, parece disfrutar la brutalidad de él. Mientras él le desata el blanco obi que sostiene el rojo hakama.

Ella sigue gimiendo ante el doloroso placer al que es sometida, y que el Inuhanyou nunca le brindó… O al menos no llegó.

Naraku se cansó de los pechos de ella y le arrancó su roja prenda, pero antes se quitó su rara capa y su ahori.

Su cuerpo tenía una completa apariencia humana, sin esos tentáculos, ni garras, ni partes de otros demonios.

La tomó de la cintura y brutalmente la sentó y luego recostó en el húmedo piso. Se sacó su hakama.

Su erección parecía a punto de explotar: después de todo, hace cincuenta años que la deseaba, y uno no siempre tiene la oportunidad de tenerla a su

merced, pero ahora ella estaba allí, contemplándolo.

No tuvo compasión, tampoco lo pensó dos veces, y la penetró de una…

-¡¡¡Haaa!!! –se oyó un grito desgarrador por todo el lúgubre lugar; era su primera vez, y su "pareja" no había sido muy considerado.

En seguida comenzó a moverse a su pleno antojo, no le importaba mucho el ser bajo él, solo deseaba complacerse a sí mismo. Demasiado egoísta.

Pronto el dolor agobiante de ella se transformó en placer más exquisito que había sentido jamás. Era más placentero incluso que el destrozar el corazón de Kagome una y otra y otra vez.

De pronto él sale de su interior, y de un rápido movimiento la voltea dejándola en cuatro patas. Vuelve a penetrarla desde esa posición y ella gime su nombre.

El maquiavélico hanyou vuelve a comenzar con las embestidas, que cada vez se van haciendo más rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Con una de sus manos toma el cabello de la sacerdotisa y tira de el cada vez que embiste… Luego de un rato caluroso y lleno de lujuria desenfrenada, llegan al clímax y él se va dejando a la miko en el frío suelo bañad en sudor y su esencia.

***Fin FlashBack***

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora… Generalmente tardo entre una y dos semanas en actualizar, pero no más.

Pero con los problemas de mi PC, Internet y los de salud, no he podido actualizar antes...

Ahora a los avances…

**Avances:** Algo le molesta a Sesshoumaru/ Naraku planea otra de sus trampas, más furiosos y frustrado que nunca/ Aparece otro personaje seguramente esperado por sus fans, pero odiado en este FF/ Kikyou obtiene un regalo muy grato y hermoso, al menos lo es para Naraku.

¡No se lo pierdan!

Atte.

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**

PD: Me voy a cambiar el nombre a "Tsuyuka", yo solo aviso para que lo sepan y no se confundan ^.^


End file.
